Carl Cooper: Secrets of the Magic World: Island of Horrors!
'''Carl Cooper: Secrets of the Magic World: Island of Horrors! '''is an edutainment computer game published by Knowledge Adventure, created for ages 7-12, teaching them many skills for school. It is often a compliment to Sabrina Magical Adventure as it is a computer game, but it actually teaches academic skills and is MUCH darker than its companion. In the series itself, Carl and Sabrina both own a copy of the game, and while Carl enjoys it despite its horrors, Sabrina is afraid of it because of said horrors. Story When Carl and Sarah discover their friends have gone missing, they learn that Cassandra Luster is leading them to the Island of Horrors, where they have been turned into monsters by her. Now it is up to you, Carl and Sarah to save them! With the help of Zelda and Hilda, they might just stand a chance! Activities Games are near identical to JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island, with a few differences here and there. Of note, unlike its Sabrina companion, you could be playing any minigame repeatedly, as Spell Items are randomly distributed in them, and the game keeps track of which games you are bad at and repeatedly assigns those to you. On top of that, most minigames (except Pirate Treasure) require you to play each minigame three rounds to count as being played once. Spider Web Spelling Selena the Spider really wants her lunch, and it's up to you to spell the right words for it. The player controls Selena, using the arrow keys to move her to the letter bugs. Once they spell three correct words, they get a Spell Item. Math in the Wishing Well Trevor Toad needs your help with his math skills, as he needs to eat the numbers that make the correct answer. Move the mouse to control Trevor, and click to make him eat a number fly. Once you answer three sets of problems, you get a Spell Item. Greenhouse Swamp Carl and Sarah must help Gus the Swamp Creature grow his swamp plants with different materials. To play this game, you must choose the type of soil, plants, light amount, fertilizer and growing fluid, then see if the yields will match the quotas. If they manage to get three yields to match, they will get a Spell Item. Music of the Vampire The player must play an organ to help Mona the Vampire Princess play for her concert of vampires. The problem is, the music is all mixed up, and you must fix it. Each is a familiar song or composition, and you get a Spell Item when you get three songs in the right order. Mummies in History Help King Tutenstein get his his facts straight about history by answering Zelda and Hilda's questions about the subject correctly while trekking through the pyramid and killing enemies. The arrow keys move Carl or Sarah, the spacebar shoots their spell and the Enter key changes them. His spells are ones like Air Blast, Diamond Missile, Fireball, etc., while hers are simpler ones like Tie-Bow, Boogie Fever, Nappy Nappy, etc. Once you reach the end of the third tomb and answer all the questions correctly, you will get a Spell Item. Cemetery Mad Libs Carl must avenge the spirits of the children that were killed on the island, with assistance from the Ghost of Casper White. To play, you will be given a tombstone with a story on it, and must fill in hilarious choices depending on what your preferences are. Once you get through three tombstones and avenge three spirits, you will get a Spell Item. Pirate Treasure A group of pirates led by Captain No-Beard are looking for treasure, and it's up to Carl and Sarah to help them. The player is to guide the pirate ship to different locations to find treasures across the globe, and will win a Spell Item if they find the four treasures in each location. Potions, Potions in the Pot Hazel, a witch girl who likes to make potions, needs your help to make potions to turn the kids back from being animals. You help Carl and Sarah brew potions by adding the correct amount of ingredients and following the instructions carefully. After restoring three children, you will win a Spell Item. Labyrinth Recharge You only get this minigame if you run out of energy, and must go into the labyrinth to recharge your life. You play as Carl or Sarah, and the controls are the same as the Mummy's Tomb. Go through the labyrinth and reach the end with the Fountain of Health, all while answering math problems along the way to open doors. Voice Cast Yuri Lowenthal: Carl Cooper Emily Hart: Sarah Cooper Ashley Johnson: Zelda Weaver Olivia Olson: Hilda Weaver Charli Robinson: Cassandran Luster Jennifer Hale: Selena Jess Harnell: Trevor Rob Paulsen: Gus Anneliese van der Pol: Mona Frank Welker: Tutenstein Carl Cooper: Casper White Clancy Brown: Captain No-Beard Tress MacNeille: Hazel Trivia *The game was very popular-yet scary-among kids, so two sequels were created: Carl and Sabrina's Adventure Challenge (a minigame game where you are the editor of the Adventure Challenge Pamphlet and must help the characters play sports at Magical Adventure World) and Carl Cooper: Secrets of the Magic World: I Love My Food! (a game where kids can learn how to make world recipes with Carl, Sarah and the gang; it again features Sabrina in a few minigames). *Sabrina, Salem, Zelda and Hilda make a cameo appearance near the Cirque du Weaver carriage, all looking mortified. Category:Video Games